Inuyasha Novala
by night-wolf92
Summary: This is a soap oprea.......did I spell it right? Anyway! So yeah...enjoy the story!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of the episode/show titles, RT does so there

:Looks at RT: Happy?

I also added new characters:

Sabrina: Cat/Wolf Demon(Brother: Kouga. Cousins: Jonathan and Justin)

Cindy: Half Spider Demon

Natasha: Panther Demon

Jonathan: Wolf Demon

Justin: Wolf Demon

Kelly: half Tiger demon

Episode 1: It All Begins

It was a sunny day at the Feudal High School, but to the...uhhhh...demons? Ok I'll go with that. But to the demons it was the same.

Sabrina: pst...Inuyasha...watch this...

Sabrina quietly rips out a paper and folds it into a paper air plane.

Inuyashachuckling:That will shut Mr.Shinoda up (A/N: Yes I used Linkin Park as the teacher)

Sabrina threw the plane and it hit Mr.Shinoda on the head.

Mr.Shinoda: You know, Sabrina, Inuyasha, I'm not stupid.

Sabrina and Inuyasha's eye widened (A/N: Like this O.O)

Mr. Shinoda: Detention...the both of you.

Sabrina&Inuyasha: WHAT!

Then a whisper was heard behind the class. It was the oldest freshman in the class, Ayame.

Ayame: Freshman, so juvinille(sp?)

Sabrina: Keh!

Inuyasha: Feh!

The Bell Rang and lunch was starting

Inuyasha: Why didn't I think of it? Paper plane! Briliant!

Sabrina: Who cares? It can compare to the whoopie cushion you did last week.

Inuyasha-picks up bookbag- Yeah...I'm smarter that you

Sabrina-glare- Sit!

Inuyasha: BOOM!

Sabrina-picks up bookbag- I love doing that!

Inuyasha-gets up- Why did Kagome give you the ability to do that!

Sabrina: To make sure you behave

Then Sango came.

Sango: Hey guys.

Inuyasha&Sabrina: Hi

Sango: Sabrina. Inuyasha. Why don't you just ask each other out and get it over with?

Inuyasha&Sabrina: WHAT?

Sango: You make such a cute couple...

Inuyasha: Couple? No way!

Sabrina: Couple of friends is more like it!

Sango: That's what Kikyo and Naraku said...Look at them! They are like married.

Sabrina: Yeah. Whatever...can we please go to lunch!

Inuyasha: Ditto

Sango, Inuyasha, and Sabrina went to lunch and sat by their friends: Miroku, Justin, and Kagome

Inuyasha: Hi guys.

Kagome: Hey...Sabrina? Inuyasha? Why aren't you eating?

Sabrina: Because I choose not to eat the mutated food.

Inuyasha: It's discusting!

Sango: Yep...they are couple material. Won't you say Miroku?

Miroku: Indeed, Sango.

Sabrina: Ugh! I thought I said not to talk about this!

Inuyasha: It's not gunna happen!

Kagome: Yeah...can't you see that they are wrong for each other!

Justin: I think they would make a cute couple.

Sabrina: Everyone's against us!

Inuyasha: Not Kagome.

Sabrina: Well that's because...I dunno

Inuyasha: Lets go sit by Natasha and Cindy...Cindy...GRRRR...Green Day!

Inuyasha and Sabrina leave.

Sango: They are so cute together!

Kagome: No they are not!

Sango, Miroku, and Justin move away.

Miroku: Kagome is steamed.

Justin: Why don't you come to the fact that Inuyasha doesn't like you? I mean if he doesn't like Kikyo why would he like you? Not that there's anything wrong with but...he just doesn't like you...

Kagome: Your just taking Sabrina's side cuz your her cousin!

Justin: So?

Kagome-aggravated sigh-

Kagome gets up and leaves the lunch room.

With Inuyasha and Sabrina

Inuyasha: Hi Natasha...Hello Cindy

Sabrina: Hi guys

Inuyasha&Cindy-Evil glare at each other-

Natasha: Sabrina. What's the deal with these two?

Sabrina: Cindy spilled coke on his favorite Green Day tee shirt by accident and he went all crazy...they've been mad at each other ever since.

Inuyasha: She did it on purpose be cause she's evil

Cindy: Look...I said I was soooo sorry! Stop being a baby and suck it up!

Natasha: Why don't you just wash the damn shirt?

Inuyasha: I DID NOW IT FITS SHIPPO AND NOT ME!

Natasha: I see it shrunk well...

Sabrina: Inuyasha had a loss...it's better off letting him cool off.

Cindy: IT'S A FRAGGIN SHIRT!

Inuyasha: IT'S NOT JUST A SHIRT!

Sabrina: Inu-chan! Cindy-Chan! Stop it or...no...concert

Inuyasha: Concert?

Natasha: Spill it.

Sabrina: Grrr. I got concert tickets for...SOTY.

Inuyasha: STORY OF THE YEAR!

Natasha: WHAT?

Cindy: THOSE ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO GET!

Sabrina: Not if you're me.

Inuyasha: How many did you steal?

Sabrina: You know me too much. 12 tickets. But you have to have a date...

Inuyasha: Not that easy.

Eman: Yes it is...watch. Hey Kouga!

Kouga comes.

Kouga: What?

Natasha: Come to a SOTY concert with me.

Kouga: Whatever.-leaves-

Natasha: See?

Sabrina: O.o You asked my brother?

Natasha: He was the closest victim

Cindy: I'll take...Jonathan.

Sabrina: Why are you asking my siblings?

Cindy: They are the closest people around here. Hey Jonathan!

Jonathan comes

Jonathan: What?

Cindy: Be my date for the SOTY concert please?

Jonathan: Sure. Why not? Hi Sabrina. -leaves-

Sabrina: Ok then we are set for the concert dates for you right.

Cindy: yep.

Natasha: Inuyasha is gunna ask you.

Inuyasha: I am not!

Sabrina: If you want we can go as friends.

Inuyasha: Just friends.

Sabrina: Duh!

Inuyasha: Wouldn't you wanna ask Sesshoumaru?

Sabrina: C'mon! He'd never wanna come with me. I'm too young and ugly.

Inuyasha: You are soo not ugly! Age does't matter. If you like him and he likes you that's what matters.

Sabrina: You got that from Full House didn't you?

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Natasha: That's still sweet

Cindy: Yeah even a wild animal can be nice.

Inuyasha-glare-

Natasha: By the way, When is the concert?

Sabrina: Next week.

Cindy: Enough time to prepare

The Bell rang

Sabrina: aw. my time to socialize is over!

Inuyasha-grabs one of Sabrina's Cat ears- lets go.

Sabrina: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Inuyasha: suck it up!

Sabrina:ow

Inuyasha and Sabrina go to their lockers and head for Health. they enter the room ant sit down next to each other.

Sabrina-rubs ear- ow did you have to pull on my ear!

Inuyasha: I wanted to.

Then Kelly showed up

Kelly: hey Sabrina, Hi Inuyasha!

Inuyasha&Sabrina: Hi

Kelly: Rumor has it that you and Inu-Chan have tickets for SOTY

Sabrina: Yeah...you wanna come right...

Kelly: DUH! I love them!

Sabrina: Ok but...

Inuyasha: You have to bring a date

Kelly: Are you two going out?

Inuyasha&Sabrina-glare-

Sabrina: I don't like Inuyasha! I'm in love with Sesshouamru

Inuyasha: More like obsessed!

Sabrina-glare-

Inuyasha-glare-

Kelly: oh no...Glare showdown

Sabrina-glare-

Inuyasha -glare-

Sabrina-glare-

Inuyasha-glare-

Sabrina-Major glare-

Inuyasha-glare, twitch-

Sabrina: I win!

Kelly-sigh- you are both hopeless.

Sabrina: grrr.

Mr. Bennington: Alright class! Settle down

Class still talks

Mr. Bennington: Class!

Still Talking

Mr. Bennington-Clears throat- I WON'T BE IGNORED! (A/N: If you don't know...he used a part of a song. Faint)

Class pays attention

Mr. Bennington: Now As I was saying

Then Sesshoumaru walks in the class.

Mr. Bennington: You get detetion, Sesshoumaru, for being late.

Sesshouamru says nothing and sits down

Inuyasha: whispers to Sabrina my bro needs to get a watch.

Sabrina: whispers give him a break

Inuyasha: whispers your saying that because you like him

Sabrina-blush-

Mr. Benningtion: Now that we have that settled, lets move on the project assingments.

Class-groans-

Mr. Bennington: I'm sorry. I know it sux but if you want to fight take it up with Principle Kaede.

Class shuts up

Mr. Bennington: Now our project is...baby care. Each one of you will get a baby..

Miroku raises his hand.

Mr. Bennington: No, Miroku, it is not a real baby.

Miroku put his hand down

Mr. Bennington: Like I was saying...you all get a baby and a partner.

Class-ohh ing and giggling-

Mr. Bennington: Now then, I have all your names written down on a piece of paper and put them in a hat and I will pull out 2 papers at a time.

Miroku raises his hand

Mr. Benington: What could you possibly want Mirkou

Miroku: Will there be any gay parents?

Mr. Bennington is angry.

Mr. Bennington: Not really but for you I will make an exception.

The class's eyes widen

Class: O.O

Mr. Bennington: Now. -Picks two pappers- Natasha and Kouga. -pick out two more- Cindy and Jonathan -picks two more- Sango and...what a surprise...Miroku -picks two more- Kelly and Justin -picks two more- Kikyo and Naraku -picks two more- Inuyasha and...

Class: Sabrina

Inuyasha&Sabrina: WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!

Mr. Bennington: Actually...Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha&Sabrina:WHAT!...huh?..-blush-

Kagome: uhhhhhh...

Mr. Bennington: Anyway, The only ones left are Sabrina and Sesshoumaru.

Sabrina-blush, Looks a Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru-looks at Sabrina-

Sabrina-looks away-

Mr. Bennington: Alright! You have 5 minutes to decide on your project. I will call you all up to get your 'baby'. Your 5 minutes start...now!

Everyone went to their partners.

with Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha: Ok Kagome come to my house after school and we can set a project up

Kagome: Great...umm...do you think we have to name him or her?

Inuyasha: Well, we can make it as realistic as we can.

Kagome-smiles-

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Nothing. I'm just surprised that we haven't fought yet.

Inuyasha: Well...I used to like you alot before...now I like as a friend...like Sabrina...going out with her feels like going out with a sister. It's like you going out with Souta.

Kagome: Is that how you really feel.

Inuyasha: Of course! Why would we deny it wasn't true?

Kagome: I dunno

Inuyasha: Back to the project.

Sabrina and Sesshoumaru

Sabrina: So our project is gunna be-

Sesshoumaru: what relationship do you have with my brother?

Sabrina: huh?

Sesshoumaru: Aren't you going out?

Sabrina: No...of course not! He's my friend...nothing more

Sesshoumaru: but you want more...don't you?

Sabrina-looks at Inuyasha- No...I would never...

Sesshouamru: There is something in your way.

Sabrina: No-

Sesshoumaru: Or some one...

Sabrina-pauses, gets angry- could we get out of this coversation and focus on our project!

Sesshoumaru: Whatever you say.

The bell rang. school was over since it was a half day.

Mr. Bennington: ok then...tomorrow I will give you your babies then...good bye

Sabrina: C'mon Inuyasha...We have detention.

Inuyasha-get bookbag- coming.

Sesshoumaru-get bookbag- I'll join you

Inuyasha: I dunno

Sabrina: OF COURSE YOU CAN..i mean...sure

Kelly: Sabrina! I also have detintion...I'll go with you too

Sabrina: Great! C'mon!

Inuyasha, Kelly, Sabrina, and Sesshoumaru go to detention but don't know that something is gunna happen.

WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!


End file.
